


You coming, Addario?

by hawkins_bound



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkins_bound/pseuds/hawkins_bound
Summary: what if Kate actually went to Emaline's house?aka young lesbians being gay





	You coming, Addario?

“Wanna come to my house later?„

Emaline’s words still rang in her head. She wanted to hang out with her, she liked her and Kate liked her back.

__

She practically leapt out of her seat once the last bell rang, walking as fast as she could to her locker, putting her books in and She lets out a shriek of suprise when she closes her locker and Emaline’s there, “We’re still on, right?„ Emaline beamed at her “Yeah! We are, your place, right?„ Kate asked, knowing the answer already “yep, want to watch a movie or something? We can stop at blockbuster on the way to my place or the record store maybe?„ wait, am I actually nervous? Emaline thought to herself, quickly pushing the thought away and admiring Kate’s smile instead, “yeah, we could rent breakfast club or something?„ Kate suggested “sounds good to me„ Emaline said as they walked out of the school together.

“So, are you a lesbian or …?„ Emaline asked, “I think I’m a lesbian, not really sure but I’m definitely into girls„ Kate said back shyly, “Are you-„ “I’m bisexual, actually,„ Emaline answered a little too fast, “okay, that’s cool„ Kate could feel herself blushing but she tried her best to not let it show, which wasn’t very successful. They kept on talking until they got to blockbuster, they went and found the breakfast club and they paid for it, the cashier was a boy that was a year older than them and went to Boring High, “Hey, you’re that girl that felt up Emaline Addario in the locker room, right?„ he yawned as he took Kate’s money, “I- I uh,-„ “Don’t worry, I heard that it was like super hot,„ Kate froze, “Can you, not um- I mean-,..„ she couldn’t continue though because Emaline walked up to them, seeing the horrified look on Kate’s face, “Is this creep bothering you Kate?„ she asked with a hint of concern in her voice. “Actually he is„ Kate was still frozen but a lot more relaxed than before Emaline came, “leave her the fuck alone Kevin, she’s not interested„ she snapped at him and it shut him up.

On the way to Emaline’s house Kate was still shocked because Emaline did that. “Thanks for doing that, you really didn’t have to though„ “Yeah, I did actually,„ Emaline said matter-of-factly “there is no chance in hell I’ll ever let anyone talk to my girl like that!„ she added, looking proud of what she had just said. Her girl? Her girl? Are they dating now? What’s happening?? Kate’s mind was going a million miles an hour right now, trying to figure out what to do, what to say, what to-

“Your girl?„ she asked calmly, compared to the way she actually felt, “Shit, I forgot to ask didn’t I?„ Emaline asked, feeling a quick bolt of nervousness go through her body, “A-ask what, exactly?„ “Well, since I like you, and that’s ok, and you like me too I was wondering if you wanted to,„ breathe Emaline! “I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend, and I totally get it if you don’t want to or don’t think it’s safe or something I jus-„ She was cut off my Kate grabbing her face and kissing her lips softly, making all of Emaline’s nervousness melt away. “ Yes. „ she said softly. “ Y-yes, what?„ Emaline stuttered “yes, I’ll be your girlfriend„ Kate said happily and started walking again.

“You coming Addario?„ she yelled back at her girlfriend. Running to catch up with her and grabbing Kate’s hand, Emaline could barely hide the smile on her face.

She was dating Kate Messner and that was all that mattered right now.


End file.
